1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an electrolytic cation exchange membrane. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cation exchange membrane suitable for use in electrolysis of water or an aqueous solution such as an aqueous acidic or alkaline solution, an aqueous alkali metal halide solution or an aqueous alkali metal carbonate solution, and an electrolytic cell and electrolytic process wherein such a membrane is employed.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As a process for producing an alkali metal hydroxide and chlorine by the electrolysis of the above-mentioned aqueous solution, particularly an aqueous solution of an alkali metal chloride, a diaphragm method has now been used in place of a mercury method with a view to preventing environmental pollution. Further, in order to efficiently obtain an alkali metal hydroxide having a high purity in a high concentration, it has been proposed and put into practical use to employ an ion exchange membrane.
On the other hand, from the standpoint of energy saving, it is desired to develop an ion exchange membrane which is capable of providing a high current efficiency and a low cell voltage and which has adequate mechanical strength. For this purpose, various membranes have been proposed. However, this object has not yet adequately been attained.
The present inventors have conducted extensive research with the aim of providing an ion exchange membrane whereby the electrolysis of an aqueous solution can be conducted with high efficiency and which has adequate mechanical strength, and as a result, have succeeded in the development of an ion exchange membrane which is capable of adequately attaining such an object.